Punching - The most useful language
by dudebladeX
Summary: Yang and Tifa catch up. Hilarity then slight depression ensues. References to 'Death Battle'. Rated for language. Finally fixed it up!


**So I have this headcanon...**

* * *

Yang Xiao Long was in a decent mood, she had gotten a call telling her that she would be included in Screwattack's series Death Battle. She just got on the inter-dimensional bus, and noticed some other faces. Some guy in green that looked like Jaune, a person she identified as Master Chief, those two fighters that had large… assets, and even -

"Yang?" A brunette clad in a white tank top and combat skirt. In fact, she looked like…

"Tifa?" Yang was surprised at seeing her good friend here, it was nice seeing a friendly face in these unknown parts. "Oh my goodness, it's been years!" The two shared a long hug before the driver had interrupted.

"So are you two gonna make out, or are ya gonna sit down already so we can get going?" He asked rather rudely.

The two girls blushed, and sat back down on the bus, making small talk.

"So, Lockhart, what brings you here? Did the studio finally renew Dead Fantasy?" Yang had asked after about two minutes riding on the bus.

"Nah, I don't think that's coming back for a while…" Tifa answered rather solemnly. Yang put her hand on the bartender's shoulder. "Actually, I got called here for a video, maybe we can catch up afterwards. How about you?"

"I also got called here for an internet thing. We can catch up after. It's been WAY too long. Maybe you could make us your famous Strawberry Sunrises." Yang joked.

"Aren't you like… seventeen?" Tifa asked, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Does it look like I care?" Yang shot back with a smile equally as big.

"No ice?" Tifa said more than asked.

"No ice." Yang stated.

"Figures."

After another few minutes, They started to talk about their jobs. "So, Yang, can I get some spoilers for season three?" Tifa asked.

"Sorry T', even if I wanted to, or even could, The studio hasn't given me much information on the upcoming season. The only thing we were shown was the new opening." Yang answered. "Any word on the remake?" She asked with curiosity.

"Same deal here Xiao Long, I don't have much info that I can reveal that hasn't already been revealed." Tifa answered.

"So… I heard Cloud made it into Smash Brothers." Yang started after ten minutes of silence.

"Yeah, you can imagine the hype that was vocalized when it was revealed." Tifa answered.

"I can imagine. My game is coming along pretty well." Yang continued.

"Xbox, Playstation, and PC, right?" Tifa questioned. Yang nodded.

The bus stopped. "'Net City, Fullscreen avenue."

"Oh, this is my stop." Tifa noted.

"It's mine too, we can keep talking until one of us gets to our stop." Yang added with some enthusiasm.

The two girls started talking to pass the time. "Seriously? That part was ad-libbed?"

Tifa had nearly doubled over laughing at the statement that the crotch grab in the blonde's trailer wasn't in the script. "Yep! The director decided to keep it in because of all the angst that was in the other trailers. We needed some humor, even if it was painful humor." Yang laughed with Tifa.

"Wow. Remind me to NEVER fight you, alright?" Tifa requested.

"Hey, you're the only one who actually laughs at my jokes, plus you're pretty tough. I don't want to fight you." Yang said with equal enjoyment as her friend.

"Hey, credit where credit is due, you can tank just about anything. I dare say that my Final Heaven wouldn't hurt that much for you." Tifa said, placing a hand on the shoulder of the blonde.

The two arrived at a large skyscraper.

"Oh hey, this is my stop." Yang noted.

"Well, I'll see you later Yang-" Tifa started to walk away, until she saw the sign on the building.

Screwattack Studios.

"... This is my stop too…" Tifa noted with the energy in her voice dying off.

Tifa and Yang looked towards each other, then they looked towards the building, then they looked at the sign. The duo repeated this cycle about four times until Tifa pinched the bridge of her nose and Yang facepalmed.

"Shit."


End file.
